Problem Solver
by Tell Me Why People Believe
Summary: Edd has started a new account on a site called Problem Solver 101. He wants to use it to get opinions from others. While finding out about himself and fixing the problems in his life, he gets closer to someone in the process. KevEdd, BoyxBoy It is Mature for later chapters and of course foul language.
1. Question 1

Alright, it's time to make a fresh story and something with a twist. I hope you guys will enjoy our little adventure and hopefully stick with me until the end. :)

* * *

 _Being who I am has no limits. Well, except one. Where are my manners in introductions? Greetings and salutations, my name is Eddward and… if you must know my middle name is Marion. Ah, how embarrassing. Anyway, I am here to discuss the many problems with myself and in my lifestyle. Well, let's start from the beginning. I didn't really expect to be on this sort of site doing a blog or as they call it. This is more of an autobiography, but I digress. I am a simplistic yet complex male. I don't really like telling many about my complications because I am a very timid individual._

 _I am a high schooler, but am a Senior being the age of 17. I had the many chances of skipping several grades, but I thought myself better than those who try to skip out of something so important in their lives. At this point, we are finishing many things in our curricula. I am very open with my professors, but there just seem to be so many situations that arise that bring me more and more distant from them._

 _Which brings me to my first problem for today. I hope that everyone can help me out with this problem: How do I fix my relationship with my professor's after them finding out I'm not quite Christian?_

Edd entered the word document onto the site that read across the screen as _Problem Solver 101_. He wasn't quite sure how well it would work, but he just wanted to taste the site and its features. After skeptical thinking, he closed the laptop biting his lip in anticipation.

"Curse my mental instability to bite my lip when I am frustrated," Edd pushed his hat down further onto his head, "I fear this will take time to get used to."

He talked to himself as he rose up from the squeaky, rolling chair. His room painted his mind perfectly. He twisted his eyes to his side desk viewing his new magnetic levitation anti-gravity device. Next to it laid Newton's cradle steel balance balls. His eyes adjusted to the big periodic table that hovered over his bed on the wall. Across the room from that stood a mineral collection of his that was incomplete, but the fact that it stood in front of his bed was inspiration enough to complete such a rare collection.

Other than the fact that he was a big nerd, the room was bare. He stepped out into the hall, his conscious weighing heavily on his mind. His parents left for Germany two days ago because of an emergency with NASA. It was just an empty space all to himself. And if he were like any of his friends, there would be a party in this house, but he just felt the loneliness. That solitude just felt too good to let anyone dare try to take it away. He didn't mention to anyone about his introverted habits, but maybe deep down he really didn't have to claim that to anyone other than Ed who completely was incapable of understanding such feelings.

He took the stairs step by step down into the dining room smelling the Hazelnut candle that was lit earlier by himself as soon as he made it back from Soccer practice. He didn't really like to call himself an athletic, but something about Soccer really burst the feelings out of him and into the open. While many times he didn't like the fact that his feelings showed, Soccer really hid their true intentions well. Thin walls stopped him from a bottle of water, and he quickly opened the fridge snatching the tiny bottle into his thin hands.

He twisted the cap taking it up guzzling the contents quickly. He sighed in relief when his lungs gulped in the air he needed. He closed the fridge holding the bottle tightly while looking at the last note his parents wrote to him before departing.

 _I miss you already my son, but urgent business calls for quick measures. Your father and I send our regards from Germany. If anything, dare I say it, goes wrong, please do not fret to contact us immediately. We love you and we hope you wish us a safe trip._

 _Mom and Dad_

He started to scratch at the back of his head needlessly spilling water as his hat fell to the ground. He nearly cursed, but bent over to quickly wipe the contents up letting his shaggy black hair slip into his eyes. After getting frustrated and biting his lip, he cleaned the mess up setting the bottle on the near counter to pull his hair out of his eyesight. Maybe it was time to actually read and then depart for the bed. He went the direction he came blowing the candle out.

After entering the living room to his library sanctuary, he searched for a book unread. He had purchased many the other day that his mind could feast on that would last him awhile, but he didn't quite know which one to start. While running his hand over a book cover that read _Gödel, Escher, Bach: an Eternal Golden Braid_ , he decided upon it hoping that it turned out to be a fair read.

Slipping the book into his hand, he slithered onto the couch into a comfortable position where his feet laid on the edge and his body sat halfway upright. Now, admitting that he was a very tall guy wasn't too hard, but admitting to people that he was a very bony male didn't sit quite well in his stomach. Of course he could try all he could, but being in the same category as Eddy was just something too distant even for this genius, or as many called him.

Eddy may have been the bigger guy, but Ed was tall and brawny which meant that Ed turned out to be a jock. Yes, Ed became a football player along with…the notorious Kevin. Oh, why was Edd even thinking about the brainless buffoon? It was really ruining his reading mood. He clipped a nail under his teeth clamping down and his stomach churned at the thoughts.

Kevin really hadn't changed much unless one really wanted to point out his beefy features. Edd stopped a shiver that slowly crept up his spine by sitting up on the couch smashing the pages of the book closed with a thud that echoed throughout the desolate house. With an inhale so deep that he grew dizzy, he stood up wobbling away the unhealthy thoughts. Ah, what was he going to do about his unnatural behaviors these days?

After staring intently out the window at completely nothing, Edd nearly shook his whole body smacking his face a couple of times, "Agh, I'm such a whiny baby!"

It was time to go for a walk. Yes, cold fresh air was exactly what the hormonal teen needed. He quickly stepped into his old sneakers and threw on an overcoat stepping out into the brisk weather. He knew Winter was upon the cul-de-sac, but it felt a bit too soon. A quiver inched into his back as he let out a shaky breath.

"They always say a cold shower takes it away. I guess a cold run shall do the same," The teen slowly began a bitter jog onto the path beginning to slowly break away from reality.

As he had mentioned, athleticism hadn't been his strong point, but with a large push, he would be just fine to make some exceptions. His breathing was irregular and his mind was at a blank as he jogged down the path. His arms staggered by his abdomen and his feet nearly dragged the ground, but he carried on towards the empty school.

As soon as he passed the tennis court, he paused catching his breath. He heaved and wheezed. He thought it best to take a break before he died from lack of air. After placing his hands on his knees and resting his eyes, he heard a faint sound in the distance. After peaking up and looking around, he paused peering at the fence that squared the block. He gulped slipping his hands through the fence scanning the football field.

He froze when he saw a figure off in the distance doing some kind of stamina routine. The person was squaring a set of four cones, but that's not really what caught his eyes. Besides the fact it was, he checked his watch which stated 8 P.M., very late or the fact the person didn't have the proper uniform on for such weather conditions or even the fact that they weren't doing the routine correctly. It was the fact that the person was no other than Kevin.

He stepped away from the fence and walked around the corner slowly entering the football field stepping on the soft, well-kept grass. He watched the male do the same steps over and over again until he reached the stadium sitting down to really get a good feel of the movements. Kevin stepped to the first cone and then he took off with a sprint to the second cone. That was a good first impression, but then he just turned his body and did the same thing. Now, Edd wasn't an athletic guy, as mentioned, but he knew his training well.

Even if this type of set up wasn't made for Soccer, it did help to know it from his point of view. In Football, this was called The Box Drill and it was set up to increase stamina. You would first step up to the first cone just as an example of Kevin and then sprint to the second. Without turning, you would then side step over to the third cone. After reaching the third cone, you would back pedal to the fourth cone. And then you would immediately slide step over to the first cone. It was an easy and effective way to gain the stamina you needed.

After much time waiting for Kevin to do it right, Edd couldn't stand it anymore lifting off of the cold metal and walking over to Kevin. His heart rate increased and all he could hear was the thumping of his own heart and the soft grass beneath his feet crunching. He sighed lightly and just did.

"Are you kidding me, Kevin," He stopped and stood his ground right behind the male right before he started his first sprint.

The named turned, startled by the uninvited guest, "What the fu-!"

"You honestly expect me to believe that you're a Football player with those type of errors in your movements. I cannot believe they call you the best in this school. You're doing the Box Drill all wrong and your movements are just terrible, if I must intrude, I guess I will," And without giving Kevin the chance Edd kicked his right foot between the players legs and tapped the males right foot like a ball earning the guy to spread his legs further apart.

Kevin slipped a little catching himself while his feet were spread farther than wanted,  
"Ah, it hurts," He grabbed himself, "What the hell, Dork!"

He continued, "You can't just creep up on someone and scare the living shit outta 'em and expect them to be okay with you just spreading them apart like this!"

The Football player put himself in a more comfortable position still unprepared for the intrusion of privacy. He didn't understand what was even going on still.

"You need to spread your legs farther for The Box Drill. You may look a little odd at first but with practice it will make you far more lenient and ready for effectiveness. Your back needs to be more straightened. I know it is a difficult procedure to keep yourself in a decent position in class, but if you would just sit up straight and keep yourself focused mentally, you will be in better shape while running and more concentrated on the game," Edd stopped for a breath intake ready for a pounding.

He peered up at a clueless Kevin. Why did he even bother?

"Why are you here," Kevin cocked his head, "This makes no sense."

Edd closed his eyes and fixed his hat. Oh, this is where he would walk away. And with that, he turned to the exit beginning his departure.

"Wait," Kevin called out, "And you said that my legs need to be like this?"

Edd turned almost unable to catch himself from a laugh. Kevin had definitely spread his legs, but much further than wanted even for Edd. He turned away from the scene covering his mouth and folding one arm under. Ah, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.

"No, more like this," He demonstrated barely spreading his legs more than usual and bending his knees ready for takeoff, "While your body is like this, it is preparing for a faster start and a bigger length."

He peered up as Kevin watched intently and then he got embarrassed scrambling out of the position he was in, "A-Anyway, that's just my input. Sorry to bother you!"

Edd turned trying to scurry off but Kevin caught him by surprise yet again, "Y'know!"

He turned gulping, "You can come help me again if you'd like. I'm here every night after everyone else leaves. They can't call me the best without a reason!"

Edd sighed blushing before hurrying off home.

* * *

He flipped open his computer screen surprised by all the comments from his first question.

 _Smiley501: Hi Eddward, I see you're in a pickle. Listen, not everyone is going to have the opinions you have and when they don't see you for who you are, then I suppose they have no reason to be in your life._

 _TurnoverTheApple: Yo, listen, they wanna disgrace you and what you believe in when you don't wanna take what they believe in and disgrace them. Man, I believe yo professors are fucked up and needa be taught a lesson._

 _3v3r: Oh please, you need to be realistic. Talk it out with them and let them know that you are an individual just as they are. There are going to be people who will disagree with you just disagree with you. When that happens, it is time to let go and be someone of a higher standing. You will meet many people in your life. That's just how the world works._

He agreed with all of the statements and it was time to be the judge of his own path. He closed the screen and looked over at his bed. Not to get his hopes up or anything, but Kevin was pretty nice today. He smirked letting himself wander to the bed and indulge in sleep.

* * *

Well, there we have the first chapter. It was something that just needed to be done! :)


	2. Question 2

It took some work, but here is chapter two! :)

* * *

Edd was startled awake when a rocket alarm clock launched in the air, and he attempted to catch it before it hit the ceiling. He jumped barely missing the contraption as it punched the roof. He just smacked face first on the ground groaning in pain and sleepiness. The rocket fell landing right on top of his head.

"Ugh, day 15 and I still have not completely built the correct format inside the rocket alarm," He slowly picked the machine up slithering over to his desk writing on the piece of paper about his failure, "I am assuming that this wire…"

He squeaked as the wire sparked while he was messing with it, "Aghh, forget about it! I'll just have to correct the disappointment after Soccer practice this evening."

Disconcerted, Edd lifted off of the wooden floor brushing himself off wiping away his tired eyes. It was time to face another day. He quickly sprang to the restroom washing his face and brushing his teeth. He flossed perfectly and whipped out his straightener to straighten his shaggy hair. He forgot when he started doing this exactly, but it didn't really matter. He straightened his hair before taking his hat placing it and bobby pins upon his head.

Before leaving, he made sure the hat was in a position that would not be easily removed. He smirked at his work heading back to his own room putting the rest of himself together. He stared at a list of things to do today on his white board. He checked off on a couple of things, and disappointedly marked off his failure of a rocket alarm. He groaned wanting to know when he was actually going to do something right this year.

After sitting down, he opened up his computer checking to see if there were any new comments to his first question. He nodded at the old ones and decided that no one else was going to answer his question. While looking over the answers, his phone started ringing by his side. He checked the caller ID realizing it was Eddy.

"Hey," Edd answered informally.

"Yo, listen," Eddy informed out of breath, "Gotta tell you. This mornin' ain't the best of mornin's. Mom threw a vase at my dad. He's bein' rushed to the ER now, but I still gotta go to school. Mom's bein' a bitch about it. Anyway, I'm gonna be late pickin' you and Ed up today. Let the big guy know. 'Kay?"

Edd closed the thread while listening to Eddy. The phone tucked under his ear quite warmly and after he chose to "Complete the thread closing", He grabbed the phone holding it in his right hand, "Okay Eddy, we will discuss this further once you have reached my destination."

"Got it, don't f'rget to call Ed."

"No worries, I will contact Ed after we hang up," Edd replied, "And Eddy. Take the road slowly."

Eddy hung up before even saying goodbye. Edd always hated that about him. He looked at the composing question platform before calling Ed, "I'm sure he is still asleep," He said while the phone rang.

A sleepy Ed answered the phone slapping his lips together a couple of times before speaking, "Double D, why are you calling so early?"

Edd smirked at the sound of the groggy voice, "It's time to rise and shine on a bright and cold day Ed!"

"Mm, I'm just going to lay here," He heard the ruffling of covers knowing for a fact that Ed just covered himself under the blankets.

"Well, I guess that's too bad," Edd knew the answer, "I was going to show you something extraordinary today."

He heard a loud bang undoubtedly Ed hitting the floor, "R-Really!?"

"Mhm, it is pretty important, but I guess you can stay home."

Edd heard a lot of muffled sounds and then a loud Ed, "Okay, I'm almost ready! Eddy should be here soon, right!?"

"Oh, I forgot, Eddy is departing later than usual today and won't arrive to pick you up on time, so wait patiently, okay?"

Ed sighed and then Edd heard a thumping of some sort, "Oh, okay Double D…"

"Don't be melancholy, Edd. I will be here when you arrive."

"I know, I just won't get to see you quick enough," Ed sighed once more, "I miss you."

Edd's heart broke and a slight blush covered his face, "I-I miss you too! We will be seeing each other quite soon. Why don't you finish getting ready, and I'm sure Eddy will arrive in no time!"

"O-Okay Double D," Edd spoke more cheerful, "Well, bye!"

"Bye Ed."

The phone beeped when the call shut off, and Edd placed his head on the desk. Ah, he should start writing a new question.

 _Hello, it was nice to see all of the responses from the first question. I am going to take all of the advice given and hopefully see the outcome later on today. I wanted to go ahead and get a new question going so that when I return back home today, I will have a new solution to another problem._

 _Well, question two: How do I help a friend with personal issues? They need my help, and I just don't know how to provide it. I have never been too keen on the human to human contact side. Thanks for the help!_

He wrote it in submitting it quicker than his first time. He stretched once he closed the screen. As he rose, he looked over at his phone once more seeing if there was any contact from his parents. He sighed placing it back on the desk heading over to his closet to pick out an outfit. While running his hands through his wardrobe, he found an old white shirt of his he had not worn in quite some time.

Maybe it was the fact that it had dirty stains across it or maybe it was the case that the new Soccer shirts suited him much better. It could have also been the evidence that, that day was the day they won the playoffs but to Edd, he mostly remembered a peculiar person who sat up in the stands to watch his team in their moment of success.

Those eyes squinted evenly as Edd was hauled from the ground into his teammates' arms as they held him and a couple others who were easy to pick up high in the sky next to him. He laughed and had a joyous time, but his mind was too focused on the glistening of bright orange against the sun's rays. While his crew slowly lost their adrenaline, he was placed back on the ground and he finally straightened out his figure smirking at their win.

While heading back to the locker room, he was surprised to find—

His phone rang him out of his thoughts as he had just placed a blue vest over his slim figure. He quickly grabbed the phone unfortunately watching as it slipped out of his hands into the floor. He nearly tipped over while picking the phone off of the ground, but he caught balance of himself answering the call.

"Hello," He answered formally since he didn't have a chance to check the ID of the person who was calling.

"Yo, we're outside of your house waiting on you," Eddy spoke in an irritated manner.

"Ah, I will be out there quite soon, Eddy, be patient," Edd decided best to hang up before Eddy this time so he could finish placing his sneakers on his feet.

After several attempts, he finally got them on hurrying for his book bag throwing it on his back and grabbing his sports bag from the hanger placing it on his shoulder. On his way out the door, he caught his jacket throwing himself out of the house. He saw Eddy and an excited Ed waiting for him. He stuck his hand in his pocket finding his keys and slamming the house key into the slot locking the house shut.

Before turning around, he inhaled deeply knowing that this was the day he would confront his professor. He ran across the yard and jumped into Eddy's vehicle. While sitting in the car listening to Eddy ramble on about how late Edd was, he caught sight of Kevin exiting his house from across the street. He watched intently before getting embarrassed when Kevin looked up catching him red handed. He didn't look up any further finally paying attention to an annoyed Eddy.

"Hey, are ya listenin' to me buck tooth," Eddy nearly twisted all the way around looking at Edd.

"Yes, I'm truly sorry Eddy. It has been a pretty rough morning," Edd didn't lie.

"Tell me 'bout it," Eddy pushed on the gas pedal and off they went.

Edd was truly afraid of Eddy's driving but Eddy hadn't wrecked, yet. Well, the key word being yet. Eddy owned a little Ford Probe. It wasn't fabulous or significant in any way, it was just there to get him from A to B which was exactly what the cul-de-sac sold at the local dealership. While on their way to school, Edd had to think about a couple of different ways to address the situation with his educator. His final class of the day was his Natural Science class with Coach Ross.

The professor was the coach for the Baseball team, and Edd had accidentally slipped up revealing that he is indeed an Atheist. Coach Ross did not seem very pleased by the outcome, but Edd was who he was. The responses he received from the Problem Solver site really helped him build courage to face this situation. He would not have to be doing this if it weren't for the fact that Coach Ross decided it best to not speak with Edd or call on him even during class any longer. His grades had not faltered, but he was not completely ignorant to the intense staring he acknowledged during class and the unsettling feeling of being disrespected by him.

Finally, they made it to school and Ed certainly spoke up about Edd's present for him, "D-D, are you going to show me?"

"Of course Ed," Edd lifted out of the car digging through his bag pulling it from his back hoping that he actually brought Ed's present.

While walking, he accidentally tripped on a small rock hitting a small, soft body. He fell on top of the body daring to breath. He opened his eyes slowly to see his worst nightmare. He fell on top of a blonde beauty watching as she cringed in pain. He immediately rose off of her standing up pretending he wasn't in any pain.

"A-Are you okay, Nazz," He held a hand out for her to grab it.

She finally opened her eyes holding her hand out almost grabbing it before someone slapped his hand away and took hers pulling her up into his arms.

"Yo, what the hell happened 'ere," He didn't even want to know who it was, "'Ey, I asked a damn question!"

Kevin grabbed Edd by his vest with a slight annoyance in his tone. They both stared into each other's eyes for only moments. Edd started to babble, and Kevin was pulled away by Nazz letting Edd's feet slip back onto the ground.

"Well, I was just starting to head out of Eddy's car. While trying to find Ed's present I got for him, I accidentally bumped into Nazz. Well, I mean I basically—"

"Will ya just shuddap," Kevin turned his attention to Nazz, "Y'kay?"

She smiled and nodded, "He was just not paying attention, that's all Kev..."

"Well, he needs'ta pay more 'tention t'things like that, doesn't'e," He spoke softly to her before ruffling her hair, "C'mon."

Edd ended up being ignored in the end and Eddy finally found his guitar pick from the car poking his head out, "Haha, I found it!"

He rushed over clueless of the situation, "Hey, where'd the big guy go?"

Edd finally snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh, um, he…he was just right here."

Eddy slapped his forehead, "I f'rgot he had a Football meeting to attend to. Anyway, c'mon loser!"

Eddy pulled Edd along smiling away, but Edd couldn't pull the memory of the Kevin he saw last night away. How could someone change so much in just one night? The small light Edd saw inside Kevin from last night was gone along with the slight hope he shouldn't have conjured.

* * *

After making it through homeroom, somehow, Edd discouragingly walked to his first period. Only being stopped by Ed was he actually starting to pick up his pieces.

"D-D, what's wrong," Ed placed a huge hand on Edd's cheek lifting up the sorrowful face, "Did something happen?"

Edd faked a smile with blind eyes, "Ed, mm," Edd shook his head gently, "Nothing is wrong. OH, your present!"

Feeling the heat from Ed's hands start to affect him and the distant stares from many in the hall, Edd scrambled around in his bag once more as Ed watched carefully for any signs of sadness. Decisively, he picked up a small object handing it to Ed.

"I know you have been wanting one for quite some time, and a while back I found it online and purchased it for you," Edd smiled peering up at Ed reading the cheerful expression on the big guy's face.

Edd peered back down at the small key chain in the hand of his best friend. A small lizard hung from the chain sticking its tongue out daringly.

"Double D," Ed didn't waste a moment like this hugging Edd closely tightening his grip on the chain, "Why do you know me so well?"

"Better yet," Edd played a long, "How do you know me so well?"

Ed releasws the slim guy, a smirk playing at his lips, "I really appreciate my gift."

Edd also smiled winking at Ed, "Well, I must be on my way. Class waits for no man."

Ed only nodded softening his smile, "Okay, see you later."

Only when Edd began to walk away did Ed stop his smile, and the clueless genius left. Ed hardened his face at the figure that stood before him before snorting and walking past the male.

"See ya later," The male slightly grinned.

"Mm," Ed only grunted.

* * *

Edd's heart raced as he looked at his final class of the day. It was time to take the step forward while he was still in his adrenaline rush state. He walked forward ten minutes before class usually began knocking on the teacher's door. A low "yes" responded and Edd opened the door.

Coach Ross sat down pointing at something while a student stood over him. Edd literally cursed himself under his breath realizing it was his second time meeting Kevin in one day. He stepped forward.

"Is..this a bad time," He questioned.

"No, it is not," Coach Ross responded as his face twisted into confusion, "Mr. Dorn was actually just about to depart."

Both gave a small gesture to one another before Kevin silently left passing Edd swiftly. A small smell entered Edd's nose, and he melted at the scent of the woods and musk that really seemed to bring out the best in Kevin. Edd's eyes widened before adjusting back to normal. If he were alone, he would have been smacking himself desperately to control himself.

He brushed an invisible strand out of his face before heading over to the professor, "May I take a seat?"

Coach Ross waved a hand and Edd sat down quietly, "What is it you would like to discuss with me Eddward?"

Edd opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't find the words. He didn't really think about what to say all day even though that was the plan. He closed his mouth darting his eyes down to his hands that sat in his lap. Where would he even begin?

"Does this perhaps pertain to the strange behavior I have shown to you the past couple of weeks now," Coach Ross hit the nail exactly.

"Yes," Edd nodded as well, "I have been consistently worried about how you have reacted to my nonexistent religion. I didn't mean to spout something so personal. If I could take it back, I would. I don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable around me due to my own personal beliefs. But also, when I began to think about the way you were strangely alienating me from the class, I felt a dot of insecurity and that made me angered with you. I wanted to get this off my chest. I am an individual who has my own life and my own opinions I am entitled to. Even though I know there are things I should not share, it should not affect the way I am spoken to or thought of. I am a kind person, and someone who is a human. I just want you to know that."

The Coach only nodded taking in the speech, "I have also been thinking about my own actions, and I feel that I have put you down for no reason. I know that you have your own way of thinking as do I, but as a Christian, I have this competitive feeling to push you into my belief. That is why I have been distancing our relationship as student and teacher. I felt that I would intrude my business into your business. I am glad you have come to demand your right as a student, no, as an individual. I hope from now on if I do make mistakes, you will talk to me directly about them."

Edd relieved a breath smiling, accomplished with his work, "I am glad you have shared your side of the story. Now that this is settled, I feel much more comfortable attending your class."

Coach Ross smiled as well standing, "Speaking of class, I guess it is time to attend it."

Edd rose as well taking a seat in his normal chair as many students began to show up for class.

* * *

Edd placed his bag beside his bed basically crawling into his spinning chair exhausted from Soccer practice. He opened up the site holding his head up from the tiredness. He scrolled through the pages making his way to his second question. He had only two responses but responses nonetheless.

 _Smiley501: A new day, a new question. Well, if your friend is getting you directly involved with his/her personal affairs, then I suppose the best way to help them out is to be there for them even on their lowest of days. If they need a person to talk to or a shoulder to cry on. Just be there._

 _SixOverSix: Well, I've had experience many times with my own problems I just didn't want my friends to actually be a part of. Make sure you are wanted in their own struggles. Once you know for sure, be the person to help them get out of their situation. It's always a good thing to make a fresh start._

Edd nodded knowing exactly what he would do, but first, it was time to sleep after a long day's work. He slipped into bed not even bothering to remove the bobby pins from his head. While drifting off to sleep, the only thing on his mind was how the next day would turn out.

* * *

I hope that this was enough to keep you coming back for more! If for whatever reason that it just seems to be not enough for you, let me know! :) And as always thank you for reading!


	3. Unanswered Questions - Part 1

I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Edd snuggled closer to his pillow trying to understand why his body was trying to wake up. He finally just gave in placing a hand on the desk searching for his phone finally finding it. He clicked the phone on trying to look at the time, but his eyes squinted making it hard to see the screen. Maybe it was time to start using his glasses again. He finally narrowed in on the tiny numbers. His eyes widened as he realized just what time it was. It was 7:42 and Eddy and Ed would be there in literally 3 minutes!

He searched around his room before locking eyes on the alarm clock that did not get set yesterday or even paid attention to. He jumped out of bed going to the restroom trying to understand what was most important. If Eddy got here before Edd was finished, it would not be a good day for him. Ed usually didn't care about such things, but Edd really did his best to look good in front of the big guy.

He slipped his tongue past his teeth looking at how sparkly white they were before racing over to his closet to find the clothes to wear. He frantically removed all of the bobby pins plus his hat throwing the items on his bed. After 2 seconds of speculation, he just flung two items out of the closet slipping them on quickly. He ran to his bed pushing his hat on his head. While trying to race down the stairs putting on his shoes and slinging his bag over his shoulder, he decided that this was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. He finally managed to run down the stairs but ended up hitting the wall in front of him. He pushed himself off of the wall hearing a loud beep outside. He huffed blowing hair out of his face – wait for his face – he felt the top of his head seeing his head gear laying on top of the stairs.

He dashed up the stairs, grabbing it, and pushed it upon his cranium. He didn't have time to bobby pin it in, so it was time to live dangerously. Another signal came from the car outside, so he raced back down the stairs and out of the door jogging over to the car. He slowed down peering past Eddy and Ed and into the eyes of Kevin. This was his next problem to overcome which reminded him that he never checked for any updates on Problem Solver. He slid into the car slamming the door unintentionally.

"Geez, whatcha so pissed 'bout," Eddy called out, putting the car into drive.

"Nothing of concern, Eddy," Edd pushed the hat onto his head further very pessimistic about not having bobby pins as he huffed for air.

"Double D," Ed spoke and Edd tensed at the calling of his name, "I have practice this evening, and I know you usually practice too but today you're off from practice, I was wondering if you would come watch me?"

Edd hesitated, "Um…sure Ed, I would love to."

Ed smiled, "I also have to tell you some things today."

Eddy peered back, "Why does it always feel like I get left out when you two speak?"

Both the two in the back started giggling and soon Eddy added onto the laughter before stopping, "But seriously!"

Edd looked at himself in the mirror in the boys' bathroom. He had such a bad habit of hunching his back. He stood straight remembering why he hunched his back. He was a tall guy. It wasn't so hard to distinguish him in a crowd of people. He began to touch the back of his hair pursing his lips. It was already time to get a small haircut. Oh boy, it was getting a little long. One of the big problems of today was his dress apparel. Who was he kidding? Did he ever look good?

He leaned his lower body against the sink slipping his phone out of his pocket. He was just going to take a quick peak at the Problem Solver site. He scrolled down finding that no one else responded to his question. He sighed wondering what he was actually going to do about Eddy. The bathroom door squeaked open and Edd got curious. Kevin stood much taller than Edd as he peered down at him. Neither spoke before Kevin walked past heading to the urinal.

Edd gulped realizing one of the reasons he tried not being in the same restroom with Kevin was because of his curiosity. His mouth dried as he heard the unzipping of the jocks pants. His body involuntarily ground against the sink as he watched Kevin's pants slowly slide downwards to let out that _monster_ or so Edd's mind had hoped it was. Maybe his hormones were seriously getting the best of him, but he started inching towards the same urinal Kevin was using to catch a glimpse of something that shouldn't be seen by him. The sound of liquid hitting liquid entered his ears, and he covered his mouth to stop from squealing.

Burst out of his thoughts, he heard the bathroom door open once more and he scurried out of the there. He shook his head really disappointed with his hormones today. Never again would he be in the same bathroom as Kevin, ever again! And that was a promise. How could he think such perverse thoughts and do such irrational actions? Especially with Kevin right there. Slipping through the hall trying to avoid everyone in his path, he accidentally bumped into Ed who seemed a little concerned.

"Are you okay, D-D," He tilted his head in confusion.

"No, I am fine," Edd pushed his hat further down brushing a couple strands out of the way.

They both stepped off to the side huddling against random lockers. Edd smiled at the big guy. They usually didn't have to really share any words with one another. Everything was silence and smiling faces. While off in each other's gazes, Eddy approached knocking into plenty of people to get through.

He stepped right up to the two, "Hey guys."

They both turned their gazes towards him, "Hey Eddy," Ed spoke.

Edd had a realization jumping to the question, "Hey Eddy, are you coming to the football practice with me tonight?"

Eddy peered confused by the sudden interest, "Mm, if ya want me to."

"Great, I need to discuss many personal matters with you tonight," Edd illuminated with excitement.

Ed peered right past the two unknowing to their conversation watching a certain jock that just wouldn't quit staring. He glared focusing his eyes on the direction to whom the jock was staring at. Ed quickly gave a sorry excuse and walked right in between Eddy and Edd heading towards the intruder.

Edd gave a small pat on Ed's back before getting back to the conversation with Eddy. He smiled when Eddy spoke to him about Mrs. Clint's new southern drawl that she got over the summer. Soon, Ed couldn't hear their conversation as the halls buzz began to drown them out. He only focused on one in particular.

Finally arriving near the drink machine, he leaned against it putting his arms in his pocket, "Got something to talk about with Double-D?"

"Oh y'know, same ol' same ol'. I'm sure I can always do what I did last year at the soccer match," Kevin smirked.

Ed looked back at the two still talking before he glided his index finger across his nose, sniffling, "I'm sure that he wouldn't appreciate that very much. Oh, and if that ever happens again, I will personally put you in the fucking janitor's closet where you know Mr. Finley will rape your ass until you're bleeding to death."

By this time, he was intimately close to Kevin's face egregiously. Kevin was not intimidated one bit, "Oh how it would be so much fun for him to see you like this. He honestly thinks you're so innocent, but look at'cha now."

Ed nervously took a step back peering behind him fearing that Edd would notice the intense conversation, "He's coming to practice tonight. To make it fair, I was just going to let you know so you can prepare yourself."

"What's 'at s'posed to mean," Kevin sucked on his tooth watching as Nazz approached them.

He swung an arm around her waist pulling her in gently. Ed huffed at the fake scene pulling back from the two, "Anyway, you know what I mean. See you tonight."

Nazz gave a gentle smile, and a wave goodbye as Kevin flipped Ed off, "Y'know I'm always fresh."

Ed just gave a small wave goodbye to Nazz, and she giggled gently waving back. Kevin pulled her closer in nearly growling at Ed. Kevin knitted his brows peaking over at the tiny doofus starting to get worried about tonight.


	4. Unanswered Questions - Part 2

This starts off with a bit of a time skip from last chapter, but it is still on the same day. Enjoy.

* * *

Eddward spilled milk on his green shirt that did not look very appealing to wear in the first place. The genius jumped at the liquid hitting his shirt hoping that it did not get anywhere else because he did not feel like wearing the stench of rotten milk on him for the rest of the day especially out in the rays of the sun. He took a napkin and began to carefully pat at the spilled contents. Blinking a couple of times, he started to realize something. Everyone around him had not said a word ever since the milk spilled on him, so he looked up and blinked awkwardly.

"Is something wrong you guys," He questioned feeling quite breezy.

"Uh, Sockhead," Eddy was wide-eyed along with several others, "You're missing your sockhead."

Edd gulped before grasping at the top of his head feeling the smooth blackness of his hair, "Ah!"

The scream echoed in the cafeteria bringing more attention to his table. Most of all, it was unwanted attention. He sprang up from his seat dropping everything in his hands and taking hold of the missing item. He rushed from the table and towards the door letting his hair fall in his eyes. Oh, he hated his hair. No matter how many times he had he styled it, he always looked emo in the end. Not even caring who saw anymore, he swung the cafeteria door open and speed walked out of there. The first bathroom he came across, he sprinted inside taking a breath of fresh air when he realized no one was in there to see his god awful hair.

He blew the hair out of his face and slipped the head gear back on. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to live dangerously. The door creaked open, and his heart nearly stopped when he realized it wasn't Ed but it was the least person to expect.

"Y'kay," The guy questioned.

"I-I'm fine, Kev..in," Edd gulped pushing his hat on further.

Kevin stepped on inside locking the door behind him. Edd didn't even know that the bathroom doors locked much less the fact that the jock had followed him here. He could feel the uneasiness creep into his body. Kevin took more steps closer to Edd, and soon he was backed up against the sink as the hulking male stopped a breaths length away.

"Y'know, you're an idiot," Kevin's hands somehow got placed on Edd's shoulders, and he thought for sure his heart really had stopped on him.

He was spun around, though, which was a completely different turn of events than what was playing on in his mind. Kevin's hands then snaked up his face pushing against his cheeks and all Edd could do was watch himself in the mirror. Edd knitted his brows trying to understand what was going on because this really didn't feel realistic.

"This, this 's you," Kevin stated tugging against one of Edd's cheeks.

The skin that was barely getting touched by Kevin was burning sensationally, and his heart rate was out of the roof while listening to Kevin's husky voice. He watched everything Kevin was doing to him, and he saw the complete and utter blush that covered his face. His reactions must have been priceless to Kevin. What could he say, he was a joke of a male.

Kevin finally took hold of his hat pulling it off forcefully, "This, this 's also you and no matter what people tell ya. You need t'remember t'live with no regrets. Understand me?"

Edd watched himself in the mirror for the longest time as Kevin stood behind him perfectly. Tall, handsome, but all that went through his mind was earlier in the restroom when he was almost so close to seeing Kevin's lower half. The musk smell that he smelled on Kevin when he was in Coach Ross's room invaded his nose almost making him lean against the jock wanting to feel against the hardened body. But soon, there came a banging on the door and muffled yelling from the other side. Edd became startled moving closer to the sink than ever. Kevin huffed crossing the room instantly unlocking the door.

Unsurprisingly, Ed was there with a smile that turned to narrowed eyes. What was he supposed to think when opening the door to see Kevin smiling slickly and Edd with an oversized blush on his face while his hat was still in Kevin's hands. Ah, Edd's hat was still in Kevin's hands. Edd strode across the room trying to imitate Kevin but slid and tripped into the taller boys back squishing his nose.

"Nnh," He rubbed it before slipping his hand shyly down snatching ahold of the hat, but to no avail before saying anything Kevin had taken Edd's hand as well intertwining both of their hands together with the hat still between them. His body had now twisted around to face Edd's own.

"Oh, no you don't," Kevin purred even huskier than when they were alone and Edd could have sworn he felt a dangerous aura behind the male. He gulped by the turn of events and Kevin leaned unsafely close for Edd to comprehend and enticingly whispered into his innocent little ear, "You still owe me, dweeb," And Edd declared that the last words Kevin said took the last breath out of him.

Edd knew that his friend could not have heard, but the deathly aura only heightened at the close contact. Before knowing what happened, Ed had his hand firmly on Kevin's shoulder maybe a little too tightly, but they were both pretty tough guys Edd assumed.

"Don'tcha suppose he's had enough," Ed had clenched teeth baring like an animal. It was a pretty scary sight to behold.

Kevin gave an outstretched smile that even Edd knew was fake, "I s'pose you're right, I'll see ya at practice, Ed."

With that, Kevin had already walked across the hall turning the corner before Edd could still even comprehend the situation. Ed's face softened immensely when Kevin had left.

"Did he hurt you D-D," His friend was in his space within seconds touching all over his face carelessly. It felt as though he was taking back his territory by touching all the spots that he thought that Kevin had touched.

Although this grip from Ed was quite comforting, the burning spots left from Kevin would just not go away, "H-He did not, Ed."

"He still has your hat," His buddies eyes were fixed on his own intensely staring him down.

Truth be told, Edd figured it was because Ed ever hardly got to see him without his hat. It wasn't too obvious that, that was bothering the taller boy. Edd looked anywhere but directly at Ed. It was embarrassing to not have his hat on. Stupid Kevin.

Meanwhile, Kevin had slipped past the corner breathing heavily, "Did I come on too strong? D-Does he know?"

The jock blushed but covered the blush by putting the back of his palm over his nose, "God dammit, get ahold of yourself fucking idiot! Ugh, I-I have to see him…at practice."

Kevin peered down realizing his other hand still held the nerd's hat. He swayed his eyes back and forth seeing if anyone was around before going on with his horrible idea. His hand raised high clenching in a fist as he looked at the soft, small object.

"Edd's…hat," He pulled it in starting to sniff it as if it were girl's underwear. No, it was nothing like a female's scent. It was so much better. The smell of shampoo, "Smells like one of those pink trees that come every spring…ah."

His knees became wobbly, and so he dropped down to a crouch smelling the hat intensely. If he hadn't of been in the hallway, he probably would have unzipped his pants and done the deed right there. Knocked out of his thoughts by the bell ringing, he quickly stuck the hat in his back pocket before lifting up and acting like the whole situation never happened.

* * *

Edd's hands trembled as he walked through the hallway without his hat and consciously peered down at his feet. His old sneakers should have been thrown away months ago, but time really had slipped through his fingers recently. Ed strode up beside him blocking the way for many to see him without his hat considering Ed was on his left and the lockers were on his right. Sniffling, Edd peered up giving a small forgiving smile.

"Practice will be lively to say the least," Edd huffed the hair out of his face.

The big guy pulled Edd closer into a small half hug before letting go, "It will."

Edd didn't want to bring it up, but he stopped in the hallway making Ed stop as well, "I-I just want to clarify that-that nothing happened in that bathroom."

Ed gave a strange look, "I know that. If something had…" He paused before continuing after placing his hand on Edd's shoulder, "If something had, I would have ripped Kevin to shreds."

Edd went wide-eyed at such a comment from Ed, the innocent and dumbfounded friend, "Edd, I just…I—" He stopped as he saw Eddy approaching.

He gave a small throaty noise as Eddy came into hearing distance, "Hey guys," The two just gave a small smile.

"Are you okay without your hat Sock…head," He had paused slightly unsure if he wanted to call Edd that.

"I will be fine, Eddy," Edd pursed his lips feeling his hair once more.

"It doesn't look that bad, y'know," Eddy spoke fast.

"I do not think it looks-" Edd tried protesting.

"You do too," Eddy gave a knowing look, "Why else would ya wear that sock of a hat all day!"

"Maybe I like that "sock of a hat" Eddy," Edd sucked in a breath of air, "Have you not ever thought of that?"

Eddy realized he was itching at something he shouldn't have, "I guess not."

Edd blinked out of his rage noticing how rude he had been, "I apologize Eddy."

"No, you're all good," Eddy spoke, "I'm not gonna be able to make it to the jocks practice t'night."

He started to turn away down the hall before Edd realized just what he had done, "Wai-"

Eddy was gone. Edd gulped feeling a rock in his throat and Ed just stood there with him not noticing what had just happened. He couldn't take today at all. Not only had he made a fool of himself by spilling milk on him, but he lost his hat to the one guy he couldn't get it back from showing off his ugly mop of hair. One of his best friends won't get a chance to hear what he will say tonight all because he just had to get angry over the pettiest of things. He wanted to break down in tears right there in the hall, but he stopped himself when he looked at Ed.

"I will see you at practice I suppose," Edd did a 360 knowing that practice would not go the way he wants.

Ed protested, but Edd's thin body slipped through the crowd easily.

* * *

He sat down placing his hand on his cheek and his elbow sat on his knee. Class ended quite miserably in Coach Ross's, but he wasn't being alienated any longer which really was the only great phenomenon going on in his life. His eyes surveyed the football field seeing a couple of students he hardly knew and the coaches huddled in a circle talking about something probably really important. He had 15 minutes of contemplation to himself before the guys would come out in their uniforms.

Edd really didn't like to think about it, but something about those uniforms gave him such an itch that he couldn't describe into words. Edd started peaking around doing what he always does—he liked to figure out what people were thinking. He found a small blond, Leala, he remembered from his science class. She was for sure here for her boyfriend who Edd couldn't recall his name, but was a very stout and had a similar body structure as Eddy but much taller.

She had her body slouched forward holding herself up with her hands circled right in her lap. She was very tense, but Edd was for sure because she was intensely waiting for her boyfriend. Right now, he was the only thing on her mind. Kevin flashed into mind as Edd considered a boyfriend status, and he shook his lethal thoughts away compiling the exact thoughts going through her mind.

 _Ah, it's almost time._ Just picture this cute, tiny voice coming from her, Edd snickered gently. _I love the way he looks as he runs out onto the field after—after being in that dressing room with all of those other males._ A slight blush covering her face. He couldn't see her face, but he knew it was there. _With their well-defined backs, but his is the best. His arms outstretched showing off every muscle as he stripped down from his school clothes to that very tight uniform._ A slight gulp appearing on her expression. _His peni—_

Ripped from his thoughts, the first couple of Football players joined the field and several of the coaches surrounded them with joyful expressions. Edd perked up hoping to see Ed quite soon, but in the back of his mind, he wished Eddy were here so he could discuss the importance of his families struggles. Looking immensely towards the dressing room for the jocks, he finally saw Ed come out but Kevin was right by his side. Of course, he couldn't see too much but they were very close to one another.

Edd had never really noticed how close the two were with each other until just recently. A ping of jealousy stinging at his heart. Slightly annoyed, he crossed his arms leaning in on his knees staring at the two of them coming up the path conversing between themselves.

"I swear t' God, Ed," Kevin poked at Ed's chest, "Don't ever touch me like 'at 'gain!"

Ed gave a narrow eye knowing that Edd was watching them, "It's your fault for getting that close to him. You know he doesn't want you!"

Kevin glared, "Lower your fuckin' voice big head," He said with clenched teeth pulling Ed's face in close.

"And he does fuckin' want me," Kevin smirked, "You should've seen his cute little expression in the bathroom with me. He was in my palm. I could've taken him right there if I—"

Ed pushed Kevin's face away from him, "Shut the fuck up," He nearly whispered making frequent looks over towards where Edd was sitting.

Kevin nearly laughed pushing Ed towards the other side of the grass, "Dumb ass, try me!"

"Alright, alright boys. You two never seem to surprise me with your infinite quarrels," The coach came up smacking both of them on the back, "Get in formation."

Both of them gave each other a knowing look before each one took a look up on the bleachers meeting eyes with Edd. He gasped looking away from Kevin as he peered up, "Oh God, this is so embarrassing," He messed with his hair feeling the sun burn his head. It felt weird knowing that his hair was exposed.

Kevin stared for a moment while Edd looked away, but he could tell there was a slight blush on the nerds face. He saw the idiot look over at him sticking his tongue out because of the unannounced win. Now, it was time to show Edd just what he was made of.

* * *

Alright, that's chapter 4. It is a bit long and maybe not as interesting as it should have been. I apologize if it may seem that way.


End file.
